


A Prefect's Duty

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Black are up to something. Remus tries to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prefect's Duty

The first time he saw them was in the hallway outside Binns's classroom. Remus was on his inaugural prefect-prowl of the year, having deposited the firsties in their new dormitories and left them to their tentative explorations of friendship and rivalry. Remus himself had lost interest in those red-hot emotions a while ago. He had his friends, his cordial enemies, his schoolwork, and his wolf. He was too busy for arguments.

Not so for the two boys in the hallway ahead of him, though. Remus stepped into a convenient alcove to assess the situation before plunging in. Lily had said, on the train, that this year was "points first and counseling later, and yes I'm talking to you, Lupin." Remus rolled his eyes but agreed to the new Head Girl regimen. There were times he thought she should have been a Slytherin. Still, he wasn't going to dock his best friend and his potions partner without figuring out the situation first.

" _Damn_ you, Black, have you been waiting all summer for this?"

"You know I have, Snape. You have too." Sirius had Severus backed into the wall, one hand on the taller boy's throat and one on his wand. "Don't lie."

"Yes, of course," drawled Snape. "I lay awake at night wondering how long it would take before Sirius Black attacked me in a dingy corridor. I must admit that I'd given the theoretical you a better sense of restraint. I didn't think this would happen until the weekend."

"You. Were. Wrong," growled Sirius, leaning in toward Snape. "I've learned a lot this summer, Snape. Things that will make you cry for mercy."

Snape chuckled, low and malignant. "Have you? Shall I ask Black minor for three scrolls on 'My Summer Vacation With My Brother'?"

"Leave Regulus alone. He's not for you, Snape."

"No. He's still Narcissa's boy, Black, and I may be a fool but I am no idiot."

Sirius growled again, wordless and angry. Remus felt his neck prickle. "Stop talking about my brother and my goddamned whore of a cousin. Someday, Snape, when this whole world crashes inward, I will have that bitch on the end of my wand. We can talk about her after that."

"I think it's Bellatrix you should worry about, Black," Snape said softly, as Remus strained to listen. "She hates you. Narcissa's too tied up with Lucius to care any more."

"I can handle Bella." Sirius tightened his grip on Snape's throat, causing him to cough a bit. "My family is no longer the topic of discussion here, Snape. You and me. A deserted hallway."

Snape laughed, and suddenly hooked one ankle around Sirius's calf, flipping him against the wall and reversing their positions, his hand now on Sirius's throat. "Everything you've dreamed of, Black? Why don't you show me all the magic you learned this summer?"

Remus watched Sirius smile, eyes glittering, and reach up to wrap his hand into Snape's tie. He watched Snape brace himself on the wall with his other hand and wrap Sirius's tie in mirror-motion, watched Sirius slide his hand around the back of Snape's neck, watched them slowly move toward each other. He felt his own breath hitch at this tableau, poisonous and beautiful in its tall lean darkness set against pale flashes of skin, the only colors the red and silver and gold and green of their ties as their hands touched. He knew he should do something - anything - and yet he was frozen in place, entranced.

"Damn that bastard. Always sneaking off when he's wanted."

Remus jumped at the sound of Jamie's voice, and stepped out of the alcove, blocking the corner. "Problem?"

"Hi, Remus. Seen Snape?"

"No," said Remus. "Did you need him for something?"

"Just tracking my prefects." Lily grinned at him, wrapping her arm around Jamie. "Take any points yet?"

"Yes, actually," said Remus. "You'll be glad to hear that more than half were from Gryffindor."

She smiled. "Good. We're under scrutiny with both Head Boy and Girl from Gryffindor this year."

"I know my job, Lily." Remus crossed his arms. "Anything more, or may I return to the task at hand?"

They both nodded and turned away. "If you see Snape, tell him I'm looking for him. He'd better be on the hunt, not hiding away somewhere studying. Even if he _does_ have to pull you through Potions again this year." Jamie laughed as they walked off.

Remus sighed and turned. Sirius and Severus were standing there, on opposite sides of the hallway, watching him.

"I can explain, Remus." Sirius looked at him pleadingly.

"No need. Either of you." Remus shrugged. "Snape, you heard. Jamie's prowling for you."

Snape nodded and walked away. Sirius watched him leave, chewing his lower lip. "Moony -"

"No, Sirius. I don't want to know. Just come back to the Tower, all right? Lily will take points off you _and_ Regulus if she catches you out."

Sirius nodded and fell into step with Remus as they went back to the dormitory. "It's not what it looks like, Moony."

Remus shrugged. "It didn't look like anything, Sirius. Nothing to worry about."

The next day, Snape was already at their potions desk when the Gryffindors arrived. This was a year of practical work toward NEWTs, so they wasted little time getting to work. He and Snape had developed a quiet routine over the years, trading preparation and brewing each week until they both understood all elements of whatever they were working on. Remus spelled a quiet flame under the cauldron and began to add the ingredients Snape had already readied.

"I can explain, Lupin." Snape's voice was quiet. Remus sneaked a look at his partner and noticed heavy shadows under his eyes.

"No need, Snape," he said softly. "I trust both of you."

"That's remarkably stupid of you." Snape busied himself with shrivelfigs.

"It's what one does with friends," Remus said.

Snape's head jerked up, and Remus stifled a smile at the horrified expression on his face. "I hardly think, Lupin -"

"Shut up and pass me those shrivelfigs," said Remus calmly. "And don't tell me it isn't what it looks like. Sirius has emphasized that point."

Snape snorted and returned to his work.

::

The second time, Remus was caught by surprise. He'd been out at the Shack, checking it over after the summer, and came back past the Quidditch pitch. Angry voices rose from beneath the stands, so he took a detour. It was a prefect's job, after all.

"Are you trying to get expelled, Black?"

"If you weren't hiding, I wouldn't need to drag you under the stands, Snape!" Sirius was toe-to-toe with Snape again, both in their practice gear. "What's the matter? Lucius send you an owl? Did he snap the leash and his little pup returns to heel?"

"Stop this immediately. I don't have to listen to your nonsense, Black." Snape was clearly agitated, and Remus could understand why. All four Quidditch teams were still on the pitch, arguing over practice and game schedules with Professor McGonagall.

"No, you don't." Sirius picked up his broom. "See you around, Snape."

"Black," said Snape. "This would all be much easier if you'd just hex me in the Great Hall and get it over with."

"If that was what I wanted to do, I'd have done it already," said Sirius. "But if you want a duel, Snape, you know where to find me."

"Ridiculous Gryffindors and their hero complexes," Snape muttered.

Sirius walked away. Remus followed him, leaving Snape to lean against one of the support columns under the stands, lifting his hands to his face.

::

There wasn't a third time that Remus could pinpoint. Instead, it was a slow accretion of moments: Sirius ignoring Jamie in favor of staring at the Slytherin table, Snape stirring potions in the wrong direction when one of the other Slytherins made a snide comment about Regulus Black, Peter asking innocent questions about why Sirius was holding extra Chaser sessions when the team was doing perfectly well, Sirius lying awake at night until Remus finally fell asleep.

"Talk to him."

"No. It's not what you think."

"How do you know what I think, Snape?"

"Oddly enough, I find I don't care."

"Liar."

"These carapaces aren't ground finely enough, Lupin."

"Of course not. You know, it's funny."

"I fail to see the humor."

"It's just that I'd thought, once, that maybe - well. Never mind."

"Now you've piqued my curiosity."

"Nothing. Talk to him, will you?"

"You talk to him if you think he needs it."

"Maybe I will."

He found Sirius curled up in the common room windowseat, as he'd known he would. "Padfoot?"

"Hi, Moony."

"You all right?"

"I guess."

"Talk to him."

"It's not that."

"Seems like it."

"No. Look, come up here, will you? Sit with me."

"Ooof - you've gained weight, Sirius."

"Pure Quidditch muscle, I assure you."

"Yeah. You okay?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wish things were different."

"What things?"

"A lot of things, Moony. But not this."

::

The first Hogsmeade Saturday dawned crisp and clear, fall colors already painting the leaves. Remus packed James and Lily off, telling Peter to look out for him and Sirius later. Sirius followed dutifully, his ordinary glee at leaving the castle muted and dull. Remus dragged him out the front doors and down the pathway, then behind a tree.

"What's going on? Why aren't we with Jamie and Peter?"

"Shh." Remus watched the students trickle down the hill. "Stay here." He stepped out into the path, neatly cutting Snape from the froth of young Slytherins in his wake. "A moment of your time, Snape."

"Make it quick, Lupin." Snape sneered, and the others grinned in approval as they passed.

"Just come with me, will you?" Remus headed off the path, grabbing Sirius's arm as the three of them walked. Both Sirius and Severus burst into angry questions, but Remus ignored them, following the familiar path down to the Whomping Willow.

"No." Severus stood perfectly still in the pathway. "I am not going in there with you. Not again."

Remus gestured at the sky. "Midday, Severus. Midday, and new moon, and completely safe."

"No," said Sirius. "He's right."

"You're both bloody fools," said Remus patiently. "Just trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust," muttered Severus.

"Fine, Moony - you want me to trust you? Fine." Sirius grabbed the stick and opened the door, heading inside the tree.

Remus looked at Severus. "Please?" He held out his hand.

Severus looked at it as if he'd never seen a hand before, then slowly took it. "All right. But for you. Not for him."

Remus squeezed his hand lightly. "Thank you." They followed Sirius through the door, letting it close behind them.

Inside, Sirius leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Holding hands? How sweet."

"Shut up, Sirius." Remus squeezed Snape's hand again, then dropped it. He sat on the battered sofa, pulling his legs up under him. "Tell me what's going on."

"It -"

"He -"

"We -" Snape and Sirius stared helplessly at each other.

Remus chuckled. "All right. Are you dating?" 

Both shook their heads.

"Shagging?" Again, the head shakes, accompanied by blushes.

"Interested?" Blushes, definitely.

"Actually," Sirius said softly, "yes. But not just -" He caught Snape's gaze. "You tell him."

Snape slumped onto the sofa. "Merlin, Black." He buried his face in his hands. "It's your fault, Lupin."

"Mine?" Remus sat up. "How so?"

Snape muttered things Remus couldn't quite make out.

"You're pathetic, Snape," said Sirius fondly. "Moony, he likes you. And - and, well, so do I. So we started fighting about who you liked better."

Remus started to laugh. "You were fighting over me?"

"At first," Snape said into his hands. "Figured you weren't interested in either of us, so we might as well take advantage of the situation."

Remus stared at both of them in turn. "You - thought I wasn't interested. In either of you."

Sirius nodded and Snape made an inarticulate noise that Remus took as affirmative.

"You utter _wankers_." Remus fell back against the sofa's arm, laughing. "Clueless gits, both of you."

"Moony," said Sirius patiently, "you're not gay. You're dating Sinistra."

Remus laughed harder. "You still buy that excuse, Sirius? She likes girls. We're friends. Besides, we go nude sunbathing on the Astronomy Tower, and people leave us alone because they think we're shagging."

Snape made a choking noise, then dropped his hands and looked at him suspiciously. "You're taking this remarkably well, Lupin."

Remus grinned at him. "What's not to take well?" He nudged Snape's knee with his shoe. "Two gorgeous blokes fighting over me? Come on, Snape. Fantasy material here."

"That is the first time I've ever heard 'fantasy material' and me in the same sentence," Snape muttered.

This time, both Remus and Sirius stared at him.

"Are you insane, Snape?" Sirius's voice was hoarse. "You've inhaled too many potion fumes."

"Oh, come on," drawled Snape, stretching out across the sofa. "All the girls - and most of the boys - want Sirius Black in their arms. Not me."

Sirius took three steps across the room, standing in front of the sofa and looking down at the two already sitting there. "'Not me' as you don't want me in your arms, or 'not me' as in nobody wants you in theirs?"

"I think both of those are wrong," Remus said softly, reaching up to grab Sirius's belt and pulling him down between them. Sirius landed with his head on Snape's chest. Severus wrapped his arms around Sirius, relaxing a bit.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Lupin?"

"Kiss him, will you?"

Snape chuckled low in his throat. "Want to watch?"

"Yes," said Remus softly. "I'm tired of thinking about it."

They both looked at him, startled, until Severus reached to tilt Sirius's face toward him, brushing their lips together. The kiss was gentle at first, until Sirius whimpered and turned in Snape's arms, stretching out on top of him and tangling his hands in Snape's hair. 

Remus watched for a minute or two, then stood up and grabbed his wand. He began to mutter quiet spells. The two on the couch broke their kiss at the slight thrill of magic.

"Moony?"

Remus transfigured the sofa underneath them, making it twice its size, then shrugged off the denim shirt he wore over a simple vest and jeans. He sprawled back onto the cushions, then folded his arms behind his head and grinned at them. "Continue, gentlemen. Sorry for the interruption, but the view wasn't that good."

Severus and Sirius looked at each other, then launched themselves forward. They landed on either side of Remus, stretched out along his flanks, each resting on an elbow.

"He wants a better view, Snape."

"So I heard." Severus leaned across Remus, toward Sirius. "I wonder if this will satisfy." Sirius moved toward him, and their lips met directly above Remus's face. This kiss was deeper and softer, and Remus could see their tongues sliding together and hear the soft wetness of their mouths. He tried to stay silent, but a soft whimper escaped his throat.

"Did you hear that, Black? I think we're distressing him."

"Poor Moony," whispered Sirius. "I wonder if we can help him in any way."

Snape rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "We should probably stop what we're doing. It seems to upset him."

"No," said Remus hastily. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, Moony," Sirius said, tracing his finger along Remus's face. "You sound worried. Tense." He leaned down, ghosting his lips across Remus's. "We'll stop and go to Hogsmeade."

Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him down onto his chest. "No." 

"No?" Sirius kissed Remus's jaw. "But you seemed so unhappy when Severus was kissing me."

"Yes," said Severus, lacing his fingers into Sirius's, dragging their joined hands across Remus's chest. "Wouldn't want you to be unhappy, Lupin. After all, what are friends for?"

"I can think of a few things," Remus said, leaning up to kiss Sirius as Snape chuckled and untucked Remus's vest from his jeans. The same long fingers that Remus had watched for nearly seven years began to slide across his stomach, slipping through the thatch of curly brown hair that had arrived this summer in earnest. Sirius lifted up long enough for Severus to pull the vest over Remus's head.

"Lucky bastard, Black," murmured Snape.

"Hardly," said Sirius. "Been looking for years. Never got to touch, though." He sat back, straddling Remus's legs, joining Severus in slow exploration of Remus's chest. Snape bent down and licked one nipple experimentally. Remus wiggled in surprise, then whimpered as Snape began to suck the soft flesh into a peak. Sirius chuckled and bent to the other side, mirroring Snape's actions. Remus moaned.

"I think he likes this, Black," Snape said.

"God, yes," said Remus. "You sodding bastards."

"Excuse me?" Sirius sat up again, making Remus squeak as his erection was crushed into his inseam. "Oh, sorry, Moony." He grinned at Snape. "I'm afraid I might have damaged our fun."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "You should check that," he said. "I have something else to do." He leaned over and kissed Remus. "If it's all right with you, Lupin?"

Remus kissed back hungrily, letting his tongue and lips telegraph all the frustration and longing of the past few years. "So tired of watching you, Severus," he whispered. "So very tired of wanting."

"Agreed," Snape said softly as he nipped at Remus's earlobe. "Enough time's been wasted."

Sirius chuckled as he unbuttoned Remus's jeans and pulled the zip. "Lift up, Remus. You wear your jeans indecently tight."

"I like them that way," said Severus.

"Well, of course you do. So do I," Sirius laughed. "But they're damn hard to get off."

Remus lifted up obediently, gasping as Sirius peeled both jeans and pants off in one motion and the cool autumn air hit his skin.

"Right, I don't think he's upset by this any more," said Sirius lightly, looking down at Remus's crotch. He ran his fingers across Remus's stomach and down into the nest of light brown curls, then wrapped his hand around the base of Remus's cock.

Remus groaned. Snape caught him into a deep kiss as Sirius began to stroke gently, then trailed kisses down Remus's jaw and across his chest. Remus tipped his head back and tried to regain control over his breathing as Snape changed position and Sirius moved back, off his legs. He could hear the two of them chuckling but couldn't be arsed to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, his cock was engulfed in hot wetness and he snapped to attention. Two dark heads leaned over his crotch, two hands entwined lay on his chest, two other hands were wrapped around his knees, two tongues and two mouths danced together. He struggled to his elbows, not wanting to miss a moment of this unexpected bliss. Were Sirius and Severus kissing each other with his cock just conveniently in the way? Were they both sucking him off with not enough room to do it separately?

It really didn't matter what was happening, only that it kept happening. Remus groaned in delight as their tongues swirled around him, mouths sucking him in two directions. Someone's hand cupped his balls, rolling them gently. Another hand pushed his legs apart, stroking back into his cleft. Remus wanted this to last forever, but he was seventeen. Too soon, he was writhing under them and spurting into their mouths, whimpering their names.

They licked him clean, then sat back on their heels and grinned at each other. Sirius leaned over Remus again to kiss Severus, who reached up to cradle Sirius's face in his hand as he kissed back. Severus broke the kiss, stood, and cast cleaning spells over all of them. Sirius handed Remus his clothes and climbed off the couch, then transfigured it back to its normal size. He wrapped his arms around Severus and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Hurry up, Moony. We've got to meet Jamie and Lily and Peter in Hogsmeade or they'll come looking."

"You want to _leave_? Now? But -"

"Black's right, Lupin. Evans will have both our heads if we skive off Hogsmeade. A prefect's duty is never done," Snape scowled.

"But you two -"

" - will get ours later, Moony. Don't worry." Sirius winked at him as Severus laughed.

Remus scrambled to his feet and put his clothes back on. "Promise."

"Oh, yes," said Snape. "Definitely. Besides. . ."

"What?" Remus looked at him curiously.

Snape blushed, an odd look for him. "That's further than Black and I ever got. We were waiting for you."

Remus goggled at them for a moment, then grinned. "Prefects can give detentions, can't we?"

Snape thought. "Evans and Potter can. I'm not sure about us." An evil grin broke across his face. "Is this worth losing some house points?"

Sirius nodded promptly. "I'll take all the blame."

Snape laughed as the three of them headed out of the Shack and back onto the Hogsmeade path. "Evans won't like it, but she can be convinced to give you a detention, Black, and there's no rule against Lupin helping me to _supervise_ it so that our illustrious Heads can do more important things. Like snogging in the library."

Lupin slid his arm around Severus, laughing as Sirius did the same with a concerned look on his face. Severus merely smirked as they walked along.

::

The fifth time Remus saw Severus and Sirius kissing, he was closing his eyes as their lips descended on his.


End file.
